minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Flex217
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bandit page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 21:53, December 23, 2009 Welcome! Hi this is BobaFett2! -- 23:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Can You Transfer my Sig From MLNW To here (get rid of store agents clan stuff and viperclan links)--Flex217 (Da Awesome Sig Masta) Welcome! Hey Flex217!You know me from MLN Wiki. Vote can you vote in Minifigure Wiki: Requests?--FreddyderHamster Talk 16:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) OK You win 10 clicks on WHAT module? 16:14, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Magma Drone Plant. 16:15, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Why do you want to know if we play Fusion Fall?--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 16:28, December 26, 2009 (UTC) i need help lvling to 30 but i have 1/4 FM Gained. 16:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry I am not a member I am just going to wait until it is all free. I do not have time today anyways. 18:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) 3 THINGS: 1 YOU KEEP MESSING UP MY SHOP ON MLNWIKI AND IT IS NOT FUNNY 2: Nice minifig thingy 3: Replace the insert name here thing in your usernav with: To the shop thing:I have look what he changed.I only wanted to put his store to the top of the page--FreddyderHamster Talk 09:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) No FreddyderHamster you are incorrect. He has done this multiple times-He moves around the |+ so that they boxes are messed up. It has happened multiple times and it makes me mad. 12:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes i see it--FreddyderHamster Talk 13:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I knew it was him because I decided to watch my store page. I had been thinking that it was my laptop, which kept deleting my store page when I tried to edit it and would not let me undo it, but that was a different matter entirely. 13:10, December 27, 2009 (UTC) On my store C'S i added something at the top and the table didn't work,altrough i don't changes anything on the tables--FreddyderHamster Talk 13:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I think they are deleting all the banners too they deleted the one that you made for me do you still have it I could put it on this wiki. They are.-- 14:02, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Ya well check out my store I am laughing right now because it shows the banner but they can't delete it since it is not on the wiki! The image is actually on this wiki! 14:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You have a message on my talk page. 16:52, December 29, 2009 (UTC) So what program should I use for the minifig editor. 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You save it as a picture, then open it with paint or paint.net or whatever else. 21:33, December 29, 2009 (UTC) i just use MS paint. 22:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) MLNW Put this on your MLNW page please --FreddyderHamster Talk 17:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 17:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Done. 18:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Can Can you make me a minifigure with Pepper Roni's head, Fuse's hair and body? Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 19:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) k. 21:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Why you leave forever do you still play MLN? 21:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) yeah why--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I was getting to it but freddy itrupted my save. 21:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) so why then? 21:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) FB100Z. 21:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I still play MLN. 21:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You still play MLN? Join MLNcheat wiki the friendlies MLNwiki be Verrell123 21:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ask Verrell123 to provide you a link 21:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) k. 21:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Sorry that i involved you in this thing.Sorry--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) its ok. 21:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) And to GG360-- Thanks for the viperclan bagde--FreddyderHamster Talk 21:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Friendly MLN wiki Bobafett2 told me you want a Friendly MLN wiki so I made one with bobafett. click http://mylegonetworktrademarket.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamethrower13#OK.2C_so Also here but delete this link after you have used it. 22:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Your signature Can you make your signature one of those shrink ones where it just shows the space fuel cell because your signature is quite long. 14:49, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Freddy said this wiki dosen't have it. 15:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ok Can you get him to acquire the template for this wiki? 15:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) its not a template its like this Trick. 15:23, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Oh what is it called I can get it for you? 15:24, December 31, 2009 (UTC) IDK its a arow thing like small. 15:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ask FreddyderHamster or otherwise please make your signature just a little smaller it is a bit large. 15:27, December 31, 2009 (UTC) want me to go back to sig 1. 15:28, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Sure for a little bit I will try to get the template. 15:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) this is it heres the name----sighidden coe. 15:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Isn't it sigexpand? 15:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Same difference. 15:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) There is no template Ajraddatz says that you made the shrinking signature without a template. You can just copy your sig from that wiki to this one and add a few things. 15:45, December 31, 2009 (UTC) there is no template becaus its a code.On MLNWiki you use this TextTextHere this code not work.--FreddyderHamster Talk 15:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Try copying your entire signature to this wiki. For the Ice Planet 2010 what am I supposed to do? 16:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Hi! Can I have another one like Freddy's but with a standard face? Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 17:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) k. 17:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hey Flex how do you like my new signature? Check out GG360's page. Look at out thing we were making Ice Planets 2010 we started making the story on GG360's page. 17:37, January 1, 2010 (UTC) can you give me all the color names? 17:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) On wikia help search colors. 17:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) link plz. 17:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Here http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Colors 18:02, January 1, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of Ice Planet 2010 (see GameGear360's user page) 18:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It awesome. 18:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I have no clue what happened to that signature. I think you fixed it but your sig three is broken utterly. 02:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I have a minifig of the guy on your page labeled Kicker! 15:21, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Go Here to see the new top user list. 21:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry but this is your last warning-I need you to shorten your signature or I will shorten it for you. 00:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) i cant shorten it and you should be able to turn sighidden and sigexpaned on and off. 00:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Seriously where and how I will make you an admin if you tell me how! (Well you need at least 80 mainspace edits first) 00:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Mainspace Edits? what are those. 00:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Just tell me how-Mainspace edits are edits to pages such as the main page and articles. 00:33, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You beat me to saying that by a minute.-- 00:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) You have 31 mainspace edits.-- 00:36, January 6, 2010 (UTC) So where do I turn it on and off? 00:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) IDK. 00:44, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Well it is not under my control it is unique to MLNwiki-the admins there created it and AJR will not tell me how. 00:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Great now you will begin to move up in the top users rankings! 00:46, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm Editing For Mainspace Edits. 00:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Perfect like I said you will move up in the top users rankings. OK I am trying to cut down on user and talk page edits if you improve your mainspace editcount by 2 you will move up by 1 place ifyou improve it by 6 you will move up two places if you improve it by something like 20 you will move up to 6 or 5 place in the rankings. 1 last thing:You are almost there you need 6 more mainspace edits to move up 2 spaces in the top users. 22:09, January 6, 2010 (UTC) i cant do it right now im playing FF and doing the FF Unknown Project w/ my bud Snake Metallusclaw. 22:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Im on w:c:The Bionicle Wiki. 23:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Maybe I will join I like Bionicles too. 23:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) What element do you want to be (use minifig maker to make bio minifig just chage colors to element). 23:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) List of elements Main Elements: Fire • Water • Air • Stone • Earth • Ice Other Elements: Plantlife • Lightning • Magnetism • Plasma • Gravity Sonics • Shadow • Light • Iron • Psionics Legendary Elements: Time • Life Bara Magna Elements: Fire • Water • Jungle • Sand • Rock • Ice • Iron I will do it later I will leave you a messsage showing some of the kits on BionicleZonePower. 23:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) whats the BZpower link? 23:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Later I am on my laptop and my mom will doesn't know but I don't have the templates or the link on this computer. 23:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) 23:39, January 6, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR! 23:42, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Here this page http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=170996 has many kits on it. You can thank me by doing more mainspace edits. 01:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) ya. 14:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Fire * Primary Color: Red * Environment: Volcanic Areas * Prefix: Ta- Water * Primary Color: Blue * Environment: Aquatic Areas * Prefix: Ga- Air * Primary Color: Green * Environment: Jungles * Prefix: Le- Earth * Primary Color: Black * Environment: Caves * Prefix: Onu- Stone * Primary Colors: Brown, Yellow, Orange * Environment: Deserts and Canyons * Prefix: Po- Ice * Primary Color: White * Environment: Snowy Areas * Prefix: Ko- Plantlife * Primary Colors: Blue/Green * Environment: Jungle * Prefix: Unknown Light * Primary Colors: White and Gold * Environment: Light Places * Prefix: Av- Shadow * Primary Color: Black * Environment: Dark Places * Prefix: None Lightning * Primary Color(s): Blue and White * Environment: Unknown * Prefix: Unknown Iron * Primary Color(s): Metallic Gray and Burnt Orange * Environment: Unknown * Prefix: Fe- Magnetism * Primary Colors: Black and Grey * Environment: Unknown * Prefix: Unknown Gravity * Primary Color(s): Unknown * Environment:Unknown * Prefix: Ba Plasma * Primary Color(s): Orange and White * Environment: Unknown * Prefix: Unknown Sonics * Primary Color: Gray * Environment: Quiet places * Prefix: De- Psionics * Primary Color: Blue and Gold * Environment: Unknown * Prefix: Ce- These are elements that a Toa cannot control, for they are far beyond their power: Life * Primary Colors: Unknown * Environments: Unknown * Prefix: Unknown Time * Primary Colors: Unknown * Environments: Unknown * Prefix: Unknown Creation * Primary Colors: Unknown * Environments: Unknown * Prefix: Unknown Non-Toa Elements Acid * Primary Colors: Unknown * Environments: Unknown * Prefix: Unknown Bara Magna's elements are similar to those in the Matoran Universe, except the only known beings capable of manipulating them are the Element Lords and the following: Kiina, Ackar, Vastus, Gresh, and Tarix. They are as follows: Fire * Primary Colors: Red and Orange * Environment: Volcanoes Water * Primary Colors: Blue * Environment: Oceans Jungle * Primary Colors: Green * Environment: Jungles and Forests Ice * Primary Colors: White * Environment: Glaciers and other icy places Rock * Primary Colors: Black * Environment: Mountains Sand * Primary Colors: Tan * Environment: Deserts Iron * Primary Colors: Orange and Yellow * Environment: Unknown 23:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Visit Please visit Forum:Help. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'376']] 21:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Huh? I don't get it can you please exlain? 23:56, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :See my page for exaple. 23:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any example please explain and your signature is still too long. 23:59, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Make me one like yours. User:Flex217/sig3-------- 00:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Colors I want:Brown colors, Green colors, Blue colors, pic---- ---- 00:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Maybe but you need more mainspace edits (if you reach 100 good ones I may reward you with one):I do not feel like giving out cool sigs for free (this one took me a bit of time to get the colors correct). PLEASE explain I would like to know what you put on my page. 00:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) User:Flex217/message---- 00:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Ice Planet 2010 Here are some pics I got: You copied my signature that is cheating please undo that! (It also makes you look bad) 00:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) is it okay to chage colors so i can have it like yours. 00:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Look Fine I won't be bothered by the fact that you copied my sig but if you know how you can change the colors. How do you like my pics they are of real snow! (Where I live its freezing 00:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Better (the sig)-What do you think of the pics? 00:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. 00:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Great Join Custom Lego Wiki (created by Lcawte it is bigger so we should put IP 2010 there. 00:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) k. 00:58, January 12, 2010 (UTC) How bout How bout helping some articles like Racers or Speed Racer (you should go to minifigs.net they have great pics). 22:35, January 13, 2010 (UTC) bizzy. 22:42, January 13, 2010 (UTC) (yay the other editor!) k but you should later anyways just to say you should get this page archived. 22:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Wanna chat in the shout box? 22:51, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 22:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Flex? You are not answering on the shoutbox please respond. I fixed your page took out a little bit that was not working and shortened it for you. 23:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) MLN Help you Do you need stuff to rank up what do you need? 23:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) i need 7 Saphiers and 6 rubys. 23:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm First get FDH to fix your talk page I don't like it (Its probably cause of your sig). Well, I would say that I do not have that but if you go to my shop and place an order in MLNwiki (extremely cheap as you will see), you can get rubies and sapphires (I will have to make them first.) And a discount of 50% for you, friend. 01:31, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is your sig I shall delete it unless I can fix it sorry but it is messing up my talk page too. 01:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Adventurers Wiki I may jion I will see if it is worth it or if I could just do that somewhere bigger. I fixed you sig but shortened it let me fix it again sorry. 01:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry I cannot fix it but just go with what you have if you want anything added ask I will tell you how. 01:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Not yet Sorry about having to shorten your sig anyways I have to tell you that I will not join the wiki unless: -Give me a complete description of what it is and what it is for -Do at least 10 more mainspace edits 01:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) can you make me a top users list on there? 14:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Description:A Game Hangout where you create game worlds/severs with LDD. 23:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) 2 THINGS 1. what, which Mr.Fake Item Creator am i??? 2. Please come here.. I adopoted it some time ago and i want it to be big.. please help.. thanks.. -- 00:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Woah Woah Woah Flex that is not a nice attitude to new members please rethink your statement what do you mean by Fake Item Creator? 01:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Adventures wiki? From your description sounds like a roleplaying game I love roleplaying games! One thing:YOu should not have to create the stuff with LDD cause if you have LEGO you should make it with those. Congrats Im in! 01:29, January 15, 2010 (UTC)